Married with Mr Pervert
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Hinata menikahi Naruto si pria tampan yang mesum, dan merasa terjebak dalam Game Pernikahan yang merugikannya.
1. Chapter 1

**_Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Married with Mr. Pervert is mine_**

 ** _Pairing NarutoHinata_**

 ** _Rate T semi M_**

 ** _Aku tak bisa menyangkal, membayangkan hidup bersama denganmu, ternyata sangat membahagiakan._**

* * *

Aku sibuk mengecek barang- barang milikku yang akan dibawa ke apartement yang sebentar lagi kutinggali, tepatnya kami—Aku dan Naruto-kun—suami baruku. Ups! Bukan berarti aku sudah pernah menikah dan menjanda, lalu menikah lagi dengan Naruto, yang sebenarnya terjadi; Naruto itu suami pertamaku sedang usia pernikahan kami terbilang masih sangat gress—Otomatis Naruto pun menjadi suami baruku, iya kan?—Bahkan status Naruto-kun lebih gress dari wajan keluaran terbaru milik ayahku—Hyuuga Hiashi— yang suka mengoleksi peralatan dapur, maklumlah ayahku adalah duda setia yang kesepian maka sebagai seorang koki professional, wajan dan panci merupakan benda paling berharga baginya. Bahkan bisa jadi ia lebih mencintai wajan-wajannya dibandingkan diriku, buktinya ia terlihat senang mengetahui kepergianku dari rumah ini.

Ah sudahlah! Lupakan tentang ayahku dan panci-pancinya, sebaiknya aku kembali memasukan semua pakaian yang tersisa ke dalam salah satu koper besar yang sengaja kuminta dari Naruto-kun sebagai mas kawin yang harus dipenuhi, tidak boleh tidak atau pernikahan kami sebaiknya gagal, dan ternyata benda yang diremehkan Naruto-kun sangat berguna, tidak sia-sia aku merengek meminta satu set koper kepada calon suamiku waktu itu.

Hanabi menghampiriku sambil membawa beberapa pakaian yang lain. Ia sudah seharian ikut membantu membereskan barang-barang yang akan kubawa. Aku berdiri menatap ke sekeliling dan menemukan barang yang sangat berharga yang telah menemaniku dalam tujuh belas tahun hidupku, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan ini, langsung saja kumasukan benda itu ke dalam koper bercampur dengan pakaian mahal.

"Hinata- _Nee_ , apa kau juga akan membawa bantal busuk itu?" Aku mendelik mendengar ucapan Hanabi mengenai bantal kesayanganku. Hanabi sebenarnya sudah tahu dengan kebiasaan yang tak mungkin kutinggaalkan, aku mana bisa jauh dari bantal kumal dan sudah tak montok itu.

"Bantal ini sudah menemaniku sejak bayi, Hanabi-chan. Tentu saja aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia ini." Hanabi mungkin tak mempercayai penglihatannya saat melihatku memasukan benda mengerikan itu ke dalam koper dan bercampur dengan bikini-bikini mahal yang setahunya dibelikan oleh Ibu Naruto- _kun_ sebagai salah satu hadiah perkawinan.

Kulihat Hanabi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, entah untuk apa? Mungkin lehernya kaku karena ia sudah banyak membantuku _packing_ seharian penuh.

Aku kembali menghitung semua kotak-kotak koper yang sengaja kubaris dari yang terbesar sampai yang terkecil. Ada sekitar 4 koper besar, 5 koper berukuran sedang, juga 3 koper kecil tempat menyimpan perhiasan, beberapa aksesoris dan satu koper _make_ - _up_ lengkap sebagai penunjang kehidupanku. _Well_ , perempuan dan make-up jangan harap bisa diceraikan.

Aku sangat sibuk, tapi suami super tampanku belum datang menjemput—Ini Naruto- _kun_ yang memaksaku menyebutnya tampan—aslinya aku lebih suka jika mengatakan Naruto- _kun_ adalah lelaki berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya, karena gara-gara Naruto- _kun_ juga aku sampai tertangkap nikah.

Naruto- _kun_ lama sekali sih! Aku kan nggak sabar ingin cepat menempati rumah baru kami, sebagai pasangan suami istri tentunya. Eh, sebenarnya perasaanku biasa aja, mana mungkin aku bisa begitu semangat hanya karena akan tinggal dengannya. Iyuuhh! Tidak, tidak! Perasaanku tidak boleh melemah, apalagi sampai jatuh cinta sama Naruto- _kun_ , si lelaki berbahaya.

Lagipula pernikahan ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahan, pernikahan yang didasari oleh paksaan orang tua, cepat atau lambat salah satu dari kami akan meminta pisah. Karena itu Naruto- _kun_ mengajakku bertaruh dengan pernikahan ini, jika aku sampai mengajukan talak ke pengadilan maka aku harus memberikan ganti rugi berupa uang sesuai dengan yang ditentukan—Kadang aku heran Naruto- _kun_ mungkin pernah kuliah dijurusan Ekonomi, perhitungan keuangannya sangat licik seperti pengusaha yang megeluarkan modal sedikit tapi ingin mengambil keuntungan sebanyak-banyaknya —Sebaliknya, jika Naruto- _kun_ yang menalak diriku ke pengadilan maka aku akan sejahtera seumur hidup—Kalau hitungan seperti ini aku merasa Naruto- _kun_ benar-benar dermawan.

Pertaruhan ini kami buat sebelum catatan pernikahan kami resmi di mata hukum, bisa dibilang kami membuat perjanjian pra-nikah. Tentu saja hal ini tidak diketahui oleh anggota keluarga yang lain, pejanjian ini murni hanya antara aku dan Naruto- _kun_ saja. Tapi… kalau kubaca-baca kembali isi perjanjiannya, kok sepertinya sangat merugikanku.

Tertulis:

Pada poin nomer tiga = Tugas wajib seorang Suami/Istri adalah mampu memuaskan kebutuhan seksual pasangannya. Baik menggunakan alat maupun tidak. Jika pasangan meminta bermain dengan _Seks_ _Toys_ , maka masing-masing pasangan harus berusaha memenuhi permintaan itu. Jika menolak maka Suami/Istri akan dikurangi poinnya, sebaliknya jika mampu memuaskan maka poin akan bertambah.

Saat ini poinku dan Naruto- _kun_ masih seimbang, masing-masing memiliki 100 poin yang bisa berkurang atau bertambah—Kalau dipikir-pikir kehidupan perkawinan kami kok seperti permainan _Game_ ya, bair aja deh, yang penting aku dapat hadiah dari Naruto- _kun_ kalau bisa menang darinya— di akhir tahun nanti poin itu akan dikalkulasikan, yang terbanyak akan menjadi pemenang dan bisa mengajukan sebuah permintaan. Aku sudah memikirkan permintaanku jika menang, yaitu: meminta Naruto- _kun_ untuk mengajukan talak ke pengadilan, otomatis aku akan terbebas darinya, sekaligus kesejahteraanku akan terjamin.

"Hahahahaha…." Aku tertawa dengan keras membayangkan kemenanganku kelak. Kulihat Hanabi memandangku dengan kening berkerut, cepat-cepat kuhentikan tawaku yang tampaknya terdengar hingga ke telinga Hanabi.

Kulirik jam dinding kamar, pura-pura tak memperhatikan pandangan Hanabi, jam delapan malam dan Naruto- _kun_ belum juga datang.

Hanabi melangkah mendekatiku, "Kau terlihat sangat bahagia, Neechan?"

"Te-tentu saja … aku bahagia. Aku sekarang seorang Namikaze …." Kupamerkan senyuman termanis untuk Hanabi agar dia tak curiga. Dengan gerakan cepat kumasukan surat perjanjian pra-nikah yang terlihat seperti map biasa itu ke dalam koper, sengaja kutaruh map itu di bawah tumpukan baju-baju agar tak ada yang melihat. Lalu dengan cekatan kututup koper itu dan menggeser resletingnya hingga mencangkrem satu sama lain.

"Apa semuanya sudah beres Neechan? Tidak ada yang terlupakan?"

"Iya, semuanya sudah lengkap. Terima kasih Hanabi-chan, kau sudah banyak membantuku." Kuperhatikan pandangan Hanabi menyusuri ke sekeliling kamar.

Sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan kamar ini dan akan dibawa pergi oleh lelaki dari keluarga lain. Aku sekarang bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga, menggumamkan kalimat itu membuat hatiku berdebar… aku dan Naruto- _kun_ menikah tiga hari yang lalu, dan kami memutuskan untuk menempati sebuah apartement bersama—Apartemen itu hadiah pernikahan dari orang tua Naruto- _kun_ , mereka sangat baik, aku beruntung memiliki mertua yang tidak pelit—walau tidak terlalu mewah tapi cukup nyaman dan luas untuk kami tempati berdua.

Aaa! Aku benar-benar tidak mengira akan hidup sebagai suami-istri dengan Naruto-kun rasanya seperti mimpi, coba kucubit pipi tirusku—aku suka sebel kalau Naruto-kun bilang pipiku tembam—Aww! Ternyata sakit. Ooh Kami-Sama! Tinggal dalam satu atap dengan lelaki asing yang belum kukenal dengan baik, ini sungguh meresahkanku

Naruto- _kun_ sebenarnya adalah tetangga baruku, usia kami bahkan terpaut jauh, aku baru tujuh belas tahun, sementara Naruto- _kun_ itu perjaka tua, usianya … sekitar dua puluh tahun lebih, aku bahkan tak ingat berapa usia sebenarnya, jangan-jangan dia lebih tua dari ayahku, jangan-jangan dia sebenarnya sudah hidup ratusan tahun, mungkin saja dia _vampire_ , persis seperti Edward Cules.

"Hah! Apa aku akan mati kehabisan darah?" Tanpa sadar aku memekik dengan suara keras.

"Hinata- _Nee_ …," Hanabi menatapku dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, "Hentikan kebiasan burukmu, kalau Naruto- _nii_ tahu kebiasaan menghayalmu, nanti kau bisa langsung diceraikan."

Aku membeku mendengar perkataan Hanabi, memangnya ada yang aneh denganku? Kenapa Naruto- _kun_ ingin bercerai, dia kan cinta mati padaku. Maksudku akan kubuat Naruto-kun cinta mati padaku, sementara aku menjaga hati agar tidak jatuh hati padanya. Seperti kata Patkai cinta adalah penderitaan tiada akhir, akan kubuat Naruto- _kun_ menderita hingga akhir hayatnya karena cinta.

Aku kembali senyum-senyum sendiri. Wajah Hanabi terlihat putus asa melihat kelakuanku.

"Kalau sudah beres semua, sebaiknya aku turun dan menemani Tousan di bawah, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu kedatangn Naruto- _nii_."

Belum sempat kujawab, Hanabi sudah melenggang keluar kamar.

Semenjak Naruto- _kun_ dan keluarganya pindah di kompleks perumahan yang sama dengan keluargaku— Rumah kami bersebelahan— aku yakin Naruto- _kun_ sudah ada perasaan padaku, gadis berwajah manis dan cantik—ini kata Naruto- _kun_ , ia suka sekali memujiku. Bahkan kamarku dan Naruto- _kun_ saling berhadapan jendela, ini membuktikan bahwa Tuhan saja tahu apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu, hingga membuat kami sangat berjodoh dengan segala kebetulan ini.

Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali melihat Naruto- _kun_ , mengingatnya membuatku malu sendiri.

Pagi itu adalah hari paling indah yang pernah kualami, udaranya sejuk, langit terlihat sangat cerah. Kebiasaanku setelah bangun tidur selalu duduk di balkon kamar dengan ditemani secangkir teh herbal, yang manfaatnya bisa meluruhkan lemak dalam tubuh, wanita dan topik berat badan sangat sensitif, jadi buat para lelaki jangan pernah menyinggung masalah berat badan di hadapan perempuan. Kadang aku juga suka sebal kalau Naruto- _kun_ bilang aku gendut, walaupun dengan cara yang manis. Iiih, aku salah lagi, sama sekali tidak ada manisnya jika dia sudah menjembel pipiku dengan gemas lalu mengecupnya tanpa ijin, jelas-jelas dia itu perjaka tua mesum.

Ah, kenapa aku malah menceritakan kemesumannya, kita kembali saja ke cerita pertama kali kami saling bertemu. Saat itu aku belum tahu kalau ada orang baru yang menempati rumah kosong di sebelah kediamanku, dan kebiasaan seorang Naruto-kun ternyata lebih parah. Jadi, _Mr_. Rubah itu ternyata suka berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan mata masih belum melek benar, mulut menguap, dan jemari menggaruk pantat, dengan santainya ia berjalan ke balkon kamar yang berseberangan dengan balkon kamarku.

Aku benar- benar syok disuguhkan pemandangan baru darinya, sosok berambut cepak dan acak-acakan—namun anehnya terlihat keren di mataku, Ah! Mungkin karena saat itu aku lupa menyebut nama Tuhan, makanya setan mudah merasukiku— dengan wajah bantal sosok itu berjalan makin mendekat ke pagar pembatas balkonnya, ia tak menggunakan pakaian lengkap, tubuh kekarnya hanya dihiasi boxer ketat yang sangaaaaaaaat seksiih. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat air liurku berproduksi terlalu banyak, sampai -sampai aku takut meneteskan liurku. Bagaimana tidak tergiur? Naruto-kun benar-benar terlihat sebagai sosok lelaki yang sempurna, dengan tinggi badan bak super model, lengan dan dadanya terlihat berotot, kulitnya berwarna tan eksotis, dilengkapi dengan tipe perut roti sobek— _Sixpack_ —yang sempurna.

Rasanya mataku membesar dengan tak elitnya menyaksikan keindahan itu, terutama keindahan di bagian selangkangan laki-laki itu~ _pervert_ _mode_ _on_ ~ ugh! Terlihat sekali di bagian 'itu' yang seperti tombak sedang membangun tenda~ _you_ _know_ ~ ereksi di pagi hari adalah kebiasaan seorang pria, sementara aku tanpa berkedip memokuskan pandanganku ke bagian itu. Benar-benar hari yang indah, Eh dari tadi kok kalimatku seperti seorang gadis mesum? Tapi janganlah salah paham itu bukan berarti aku jatuh hati, apalagi terpesona oleh lelaki seperti dia—Dan jangan pernah mengaggapku mesum— aku kan hanya gadis polos yang tercemari olehnya, teganya lelaki tampan itu mencemari keluguanku.

Naruto-kun memandangku dengan senyuman paling mengerikan, wajah dewasanya terlihat begitu menggoda. Dia ber-say hello, tentu saja aku yang masih terjerat oleh mantranya hanya bisa berkedip-kedip memandang antara bagian atas dan bagian bawahnya, dua-duanya tak bisa kulewatkan begitu saja.

"Berapa usiamu, Gadis Manis?" Nah, benarkan? Dia memang suka menggodaku dari awal. Aku tahu dia pasti sudah lama mengincarku.

"Tu-tujuh belas," kataku sambil menunduk karena wajahku terasa panas, efek perasaan malu ketahuan memandang tubuh seorang lelaki. Kenapa juga tiba-tiba aku gagap di depan seorang pria.

Dia berdehem lalu tersenyum menggoda ke arahku lengkap dengan kedipan mata birunya. Apa itu kedipan mata genit? Tanpa sadar bola mataku kembali melirik pada bagian ereksinya, seharusnya lelaki di hadapanku merasa malu, tapi kok malah tubuhku yang merasa panas dingin begini

"Aku Namikaze Naruto …. Kamu?"

"Hyu-Hyuuga … Hinata," suaraku rasanya bergetar.

"Nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya." Arghh … rasanya aku ingin pingsan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Cantik." Kulihat Naruto- _kun_ berbalik, lalu berjalan ke dalam kamarnya, "Sampai bertemu lagi, Cantik." Punggung Naruto-kun terlihat menggiurkan untuk disentuh, rasanya aku ingin terbang dan memeluk tubuh itu.

Ya, ampun! Apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan? Mengapa gadis polos sepertiku harus dicemari dengan pemandangan mature macam itu. Naruto- _kun_ itu memang lelaki yang sangat berbahaya, sebaiknya aku tak dekat-dekat dengannya.

Dia berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Aku harus berhati-hati dengan perasaan aneh ini, dan terutama harus berhati-hati menjaga hatiku agar tidak terjerumus ke dalam permainannya.

Pertama melihat wajah _bad_ _boy_ -nya saja sudah dapat ditebak kalau Naruto- _kun_ itu seorang _player_. Saat kami memutuskan menikah saja aku tengah menaruh curiga pada Naruto- _kun_ , mungkin saja ia sudah menyimpan banyak wanita sebagai selingkuhannya. Suatu hari akan kubongkar keburukannya itu, aku pasti bisa menemukan salah satu wanitanya di Rumah Sakit tepatnya bekerja.

Naruto- _kun_ adalah seorang dokter anak sekaligus pewaris Uzumaki _Hospital_ —Rumah Sakit peninggalan keluarga ibunya, mana ada perempuan yang tak akan tergoda dengan pesona dan status mapannya itu. Aku juga kalau bukan karena ayahku yang mata duitan itu mati-matian memaksaku menikah dengannya, tentu sekarang aku tak akan terikat dalam hubungan pernikahan ini.

Bagaimanapun aku ini masih pelajar, dan masih ingin bebas bermain bersama teman-temanku yang seusia, bukannya terjebak dengan lelaki dewasa yang mesum. Bisa dikatakan Naruto dan kemesumannya yang membuatku harus menikah muda dengannya.

Jika ada yang mau mendengar ceritaku lagi, mungkin nanti akan kuceritakan bagaimana gadis lugu sepertiku bisa menyandang status Namikaze, ini bukan karena aku lho yang mesum, ku-te-kan-kan: Aku tidak mesum! Naruto- _kun_ tuh, yang mesumnya tingkat dewa. Titik.

Bye … Bye …

* * *

A.N = Pakai POV orang pertama ternyata ribet juga, mungkin ada narasi yang belibet, harap maklum masih belajar menulis.


	2. Chapter 2

Dengan sabar aku menunggu Naruto- _kun_ menjemput, sambil membayangkan kejadian di mana aku terpaksa harus menikah muda dengan si pria berbahaya itu. Ugh! Ceritanya sangat panjang kuharap kalian bisa sabar mendengar kisah masa laluku ini.

* * *

 ** _Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Warning: Hurt comfort, Humor gagal._**

 ** _Special thanks to Pecinta pairing NrutoHinata dan para Hinata cent. Selamat membaca._**

 ** _Dalam rasa sakit kita tidak tahu penyembuhan macam apa yang dibutuhkan. Yang pasti semangat dari orang lain-terutama dengan cinta yang besar- bisa membuat kita bertahan menghadapi segalanya._**

* * *

Sejak pertemuan pertama kami di balkon, aku kok jadi kecanduan ingin bangun pagi terus. Aku memajukan jadwal tidur yang biasanya selalu tidur tengah malam menjadi tidur lebih awal dari biasanya. Bukan untuk melihat tubuh kekar Naruto- _kun_ kok, tapi ingin lebih mengenal tetangga baruku saja, nanti kalau ada orang yang bertanya-tanya tentang keluarga baru yang pindah di sebelah rumah, terus aku ngga tahu apa-apa, bisa-bisa orang satu kompleks menganggap keluarga Hyuuga sombong. Jadi, misiku bangun pagi cuma untuk lebih akrab dengannya, ingat ya, tidak ada niatan menjurus sama sekali.

Pagi seperti biasanya, langit tampak cerah warnanya selembut mata blue safir Naruto- _kun_ , matahari juga tampak berkilau sebanding dengan rambut _yellow_ Naruto- _kun_ , nuansa yang begitu sejuk seolah ada Naruto- _kun_ sedang meniup-niup bulu kudukku, kok rasanya mengerikan. Kenapa juga aku kerap membandingkan Naruto dengan keindahan alam? Sepertinya aku terkena guna-guna nih! Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta, kan? Mana mungkin aku mencintai lelaki yang sudah tua itu, usia kami bahkan terpaut cukup jauh, aku yakin ini cuma karena aku sedang gugup saja memikirkan kata-kata apa yang akan keluar dari mulutku jika kami bertemu lagi di balkon ini.

Aku ngga boleh terlihat seperti gadis bodoh lagi, sebelum duduk santai dengan ditemani teh herbalku, aku tadi sudah mencuci muka, cuci mulut, hampir-hampir aku cuci rambut—tapi ngga jadi nanti jadi keterusan jadi cuci baju dulu— tak lupa aku membawa kaca kecil bergagang yang kutaruh tepat bersebelahan dengan gelas tehku, tunggu kulihat wajah manisku, terlihat kulit yang tampak segar dan yang paling penting tak ada kotoran di mataku, aku yakin kalau pria itu melihatku dia akan tersenyum bahagia seakan sedang melihat bidadari yang kelaur dari langit hihhihi—aku terkikik sendiri, kuharap Naruto- _kun_ tak melihat kebiasaan anehku—cepat-cepat kurubah sikapku, layaknya putri malu yang kalau disentuh langsung layu. Coba tebak apa yang tejadi padaku jika benar-benar disentuh oleh Naruto-kun.

A. Wajah berubah merah

B. Mata tiba-tiba berkunang-kunang

C. Langsung pingsan.

Duh! Malah main tebak-tebakan, habis bosan nunggu Naruto- _kun_ keluar kamar.

Cukup lama aku duduk anggun sambil terus melirik ke arah kamar Naruto- _kun_ , dan … aku baru sadar tirai merah yang menghiasi daun jendela kamar Naruto-kun sudah terbuka sejak tadi, hanya menyisakan tirai putih tipis yang transparan, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang menggeliat di dalam sana, kira-kira apa yang sedang dia lakukan, ya? Apa dia sudah bangun, atau sedang mengorok? Kalau dia sudah bangun berarti aku telat dong.

Angin dingin berembus kuat, badanku rasanya tidak enak. mungkin karena kemarin aku kehujanan, di akhir musim gugur kadang cuaca jadi tak mudah ditebak. Ah, lama sekali dia keluar, kepala jadi terasa berat.

Tiba-tiba ..., "Hinata- _chan_ …." Kudengar dari balik pintu kamar, ada suara _Tousan_ sambil mengetut-ngetuk pintu. Memangnya ini sudah jam berapa? Cepat-cepat kuberlari ke dalam kamar untuk melihat jam loker di meja nakasku. Jam 7 lewat!

"Apa kau sudag siap, Nata- _chan_? Hanabi menunggumu dari tadi."

Bagaimana ini?! Aku belum mandi, " _Ano_ …, _Tousan_ …." Sengaja kulemaskan suara, tiba-tiba aku dapat ide. "Khuk … khuk … khuk."

"Hinata- _chan_ kamu sakit?" Masih dari balik pintu yang selalu kukunci Ayah bertanya dengan suara terdengar khawatir, oh … maafkan aku Ayah.

Kuayunkan langkah mendekati pintu kamar, tanpa membukanya aku menjawab pertanyaan _Tousan_ dengan nada memelas dibuat-buat. "Iya, _Tousan_. Sepertinya aku mau Flu, kepalaku sangat berat."

" _Kami_ - _Sama_ … aku akan panggilkan dokter untukmu Hinata."

Ooh …Tidak! Aku paling tidak suka dengan dokter, pokoknya aku tak mau dekat dengan dokter. Kuacak-acak rambut _indigo_ yang terurai, sengaja tak diikat. langsung kuputar kunci pintu hingga terdengar dua kali klik.

" _Tousan_ … aku ngga sakit kok, tadi aku cuma bangun kesiangan," jawabku akhirnya menutupi kebohongan dengan kebohongan lain, padahal aku bangun sejak pagi, mana mungkin aku bilang mejeng di balkon sampai tak sadar waktu.

"Apa maksudmu, Nata- _chan_?" Tangan _Tousan_ yang lebar menangkup keningku, ia ingin merasakan suhu tubuhku.

"Wajahmu tampak merah dan dahimu terasa hangat." Pandangan matanya tiba-tiba menajam, "Kau sudah dewasa, mengapa masih takut sama dokter?" Sebuah pertanyaan retoris yang tak sanggup kujawab. Bagaimana jika kubalik pertanyaan yang setara, kenapa sudah setua ini Tousan juga masih takut sama badut? Karena aku ini anak yang berbakti jadi kusimpan saja pertanyaan kurang ajar macam itu. Ingat sama orang tua kita harus sopan, jadi jangan suka melawan, siapa tahu nasehat orang tua itu akan menjadi jalan keberuntungan.

"Kamu tunggu di kamar saja, istirahatlah dulu," katanya lembut.

 _Tousan_ terlihat bergegas meninggalkanku, matilah aku! Dia pasti akan memanggil dokter kemari, lalu dokter kejam itu akan menyuntik pantatku yang seksi ini. _Kaasan_ di surga tolonglah anakmu ini. Duuh! Hari ini nasibku sial banget, tidak bisa bertemu tetangga baru yang tampan, terus akan ada dokter yang akan menyiksaku.

Tak berselang lama, aku mendapati _Tousan_ kembali mendatangi kamarku dengan seorang wanita cantik, rambutnya yang merah tergerai sepanjang tulang punggungnya. Penampilannya sangat anggun, _make-up_ di wajahnya juga terpoles pas tidak berlebihan, kelak jika aku seumuran dengannya aku juga akan secantik dirinya. Mungkin aku bisa tanya-tanya tips merawat kecantikan darinya. Tapi … siapa sih dia sebenarnya? Kok _Tousan_ membawanya ke hadapanku. Dia bukan ibu baruku, kan? Oh Tidak!

Wanita itu mendekatiku yang sedang berbaring malas-malasan di atas kasur, "Selamat pagi, Hinata- _chan_." Tunggu dari mana dia mengenalku, jangan-jangan _Tousan_ sudah banyak cerita dengan wanita asing yang kelak akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga ini.

"Kadengar kau sakit, boleh kutahu keluhanmu apa saja?"Aku melengoskan wajah, tak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya yang sok perhatian itu.

"Hinata!" _Tousan_ menegurku. Iiih, apa sih? Belum apa-apa Tousan sudah membentakku demi wanita cantik ini.

"Aku tidak sakit, lihat … aku baik-baik saja. Khuk-khuk-khuk." Batuk tidak tahu diri, kenapa keluar saat begini.

"Coba kuperiksa," suara wanita itu masih terdengar lembut. Pastinya dia cuma pura-pura sabar menghadapiku karena ada _Tousan_ yang setia mengawasi kami.

Kulihat dia membuka tas hitam yang sedari awal sudah dibawa-bawanya, dia mengeluarkan stetoskop lalu meraba-raba perut dan dadaku tanpa ijin. Kalau diperhatikan kelakuannya mirip dokter, dia bahkan memberikan termometer dan menyuruhku menyelipkan benda itu di antara bibirku. Benda yang kuemut ini tidak sama dengan yang kerap diselipkan diketiak orang kan? Kujilat-jilat ujung runcingnya, tidak asin.

"Hehehe," suara kekehannya bahkan terdengar merdu. Lagipula apa yang dia tertawakan, memang ada yang lucu dengan wajahku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hiashi- _san_ , ini cuma gejala flu disertai batuk, nanti akan kutuliskan resep obatnya. Sebaiknya Hinata istirahat saja, jangan sampai terkena angin dingin di akhir musim gugur, perubahan iklim tahun ini sangat ekstrem." _Tousan_ manggut-manggut mendengar perkataan wanita itu.

"Terima kasih Dokter Kushina, dan maafkan kelakuan Hinata yang kekanak-kanankan, sejak kecil dia memang sulit dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, apalagi jika bertemu dokter kelakuannya seperti akan bertemu musuh saja."

"Aku mengerti, Hiashi- _san_ pasti sulit merawat anak perempuan seorang diri." Eits! Wanita ini tidak sedang modus merayu ayahku, kan?

Dia menatapku dengan lembut dan membelai rambut panjangku, "Hinata- _chan_ harus minum obatnya dengan teratur ya, agar penyakitnya lekas pergi."

Lalu wanita yang ternyata seorang dokter itu pergi meninggalkan kamarku, akhirnya aku bisa merilekskan tubuhku, tegang sekali berada didekat dokter, aku paling tidak suka dengan para dokter mereka selalu pandai berbohong. Aku ingat saat _Kaasan_ dibawa _chek-up_ ke Rumah Sakit, dokter selalu bilang _Kaasan_ baik-baik saja, dan nanti akan kembali sehat. Tapi pada kenyataannya mereka tak bisa menyelamatkan _Kaasan_ , membuat _Tousan_ menangis dan memberiku harapan palsu. Mereka lebih jahat dari badut yang selalu memakai topeng.

Mengingat wajah hangat dokter itu membuatku kembali mengingat wajah _Kaasan_ yang selalu tersenyum padaku. Selain itu, dokter itu mirip dengan seseorang. Kuharap dia bukan keluarga dari tetangga baruku yang seksi, tapi garis wajah mereka mirip, walaupun warna rambutnya berbeda.

.

.

Selama dua hari ini sakit flu-ku makin parah, dokter wanita itu bilang kalau aku minum obat maka sakitku akan lekas pergi, lagi-lagi dokter berbohong, dari hidungku malah makin banyak keluar lendir kental, kalau malam rasanya kedua hidungku tersumbat, jika miring ke kiri lubang sebelah kanan terasa lega, jika berbaring ke kanan lubang satunya yang lega. Membuatku sulit tidur.

Walaupun sakit, aku tetap sekolah, ini kan cuma batuk pilek, bukan penyakit kangker. Setelah seminggu rasa sakitnya berangsur membaik, kepala pun sudah tak terasa berat.

Tepat hari ke delapan, _Tousan_ menyuruhku berterima kasih dengan membawakan kue buatannya. Kata _Tousan_ tetangga baru sudah berbaik hati membawakanku buah semenjak sakit, memberikan makanan yang enak-enak selama aku sakit dan tak bisa memasak untuk Hanabi, sebagai seorang koki _Tousan_ ternyata tak bisa diandalkan. Masa makanan saja sering diberi sama tetangga baru. Tapi aku tak menyangka ternyata keluarga Naruto- _kun_ sangat baik hati.

Dengan langkah riang gembira, aku mengunjungi rumah sebelah, saat pintu terbuka aku melihat wajah lelaki dewasa yang wow keren, lelaki di hadapanku bahkan lebih keren dari Naruto- _kun_ , apa ini Kakak Naruto?

"Selamat siang, Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, aku tetanggamu." Aku membungkuk hormat sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah! Jadi kamu gadis imut yang sering diceritakan itu."

Disebut imut membuatku malu, wajahku terasa panas.

"Ya ampun! Kau benar-benar manis." Lelaki keren itu menjembel pipiku. Rasanya sakit, membuatku cemberut.

"Mari masuk! Akan kupanggilkan istriku, dia pasti sangat senang melihatmu." Eh! Sudah punya istri rupnya.

Aku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang bernuansa hangat, ini rumah dengan sentuhan seorang ibu, rasanya berbeda. Kulayangkan pandanganku pada foto keluarga yang tertempel di dinding rumah. Itu kan ….

"Naruto- _kun_ dan dokter wanita."

"Kau mengenal Naruto?"

"Itu ... Kami berkenalan di balkon."

"Ah, benar juga, kamar kalian bersebelahan ya." Aku menatap wajah bahagia Naruto.

"Dia mirip seperti ibunya."

"I-ibu?" Jadi mereka kedua orang tua Naruto. Aku harus tahu rahasia awet muda keluarga ini.

"Tunggu sebentar, yah?" Sebelum dia melangkah pergi aku menyerahkan bungkusan yang kubawa.

"Ano … terimalah ini," kataku malu-malu.

"Apa ini?" dia meraih pemberianku.

"Rasa terima kasih kami."

"Ah, kau tak perlu repot-repot," katanya terdengar sungkan.

"Tidak, kami yang selalu merepotkan keluarga Anda," jawabku tegas.

Lelaki beristri itu mengusak rambutku dengan sayang, dia tidak berniat selingkuh dari istrinya kan? Toh, aku tidak sudi jadi selingkuhan lelaki yang istrinya seorang dokter nanti kalau ketahuan bisa disuntik mati.

"Sayang, siapa yang datang?" Tak lama dokter wanita itu muncul juga.

"Rupanya Hinata- _chan_." Wanita itu langsung memelukku, rasanya anehdan hangat, aku rindu pelukan ibuku. "Sudah sehat?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Syukurlah," suaranya terdengar lega.

Dengan agak memaksa dokter wanita itu menarikku masuk lebih ke dalam rumahnya, mengajakku ke dapur dan memperlihatkan bahan makanan yang dia bilang untuk persiapan makan malam nanti.

Ada masakan yang belum selesai dibuat, dia memaksaku membantunya memasak dan memintaku ikut bergabung makan malam nanti, sekalian memintaku untuk mengajak Hanabi dan _Tousan_ juga.

Kubilang saja kalau _Tousan_ belum pulang tiap jam makan malam.

"Ayahmu selalu sibuk, ya?"

"Itu karena Hiashi- _san_ seorang koki professional." Suami dokter muda itu menimpali, caranya menyebut nama _Tousan_ terdengar akrab.

"Oh iya, Nata- _chan_! Apa kau tahu? Dulu Minato- _Jiisan_ dan Ayahmu satu sekolah. Ayahmu adalah _senpai_ yang kerap membantu Minato- _jiisan._ "

"Ah, benarkah, _baasan_?" Aku menatap wajah Kushina- _baasan_ dia memaksaku memanggilnya demikian. Padahal aku ingin memanggilnya Momi juga sama sperti Naruto- _kun_ saat memanggil ibunya. Selama memasak bersama, Kushina- _baasan_ menceritakan banyak hal, termasuk juga bercerita tentang anak lelaki satu-satunya.

Setiap mendengar cerita mereka tentang Naruto, aku jadi tertawa, mereka adalah keluarga dokter. Kushina- _baasan_ adalah dokter umum, Minato- _jiisan_ adalah dokter bedah, sementara Naruto sendiri dokter anak. Betapa manisnya membayangkan Naruto- _kun_ memeriksa anak-anak yang susah diatur. Membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Hinata- _chan_?" Kushina- _baasan_ menegurku.

"Ti-tidak ada kok, _Baasan_ ," elakku, dan kembali mengirisi kentang yang akan dicampur ke dalam rebusan sup ayam.

Mereka memuji caraku memasak yang hampir seperti seorang koki. Tidak sia-sia memiliki ayah seorang Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan kemahiran memasaknya, hampir semua ilmunya sudah diturunkan padaku.

"Aku pulang …!" Dari luar, aku mendengar suara lelaki yang terlewat ceria. Mungkin itu … dadaku kok berdetak kencang, sudah lebih dari seminggu aku tak melihatnya.

Suara derap langkah makin mendekat, "Kenapa tak ada yang menyambut kami?"

Di pintu masuk dapur, aku melihat Naruto- _kun_ tersenyum tampan, aku jadi makin gugup memotong kentangnya.

Ah itu …. Kulihat dia tak sendiri, ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda mengikuti di belakangnya.

" _Mom, Dad_ , kenalkan ini Haruno Sakura, partnerku di Rumah Sakit." Dia memperkenalkan gadis cantik itu pada keluarganya dengan cengiran agak malu-malu, melihat ekspresinya membuat hatiku berdenyut nyeri.

"Sakura- _chan_ , ini ibuku yang cantik, dan ayahku keren, bukan?"

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu tertawa lembut. Dan disambut tawa bahagia dari keluarga Namikaze. Mereka seperti keluarga yang sedang menyambut calon mantu saja.

Dan ini … si Haruno menunjuk ke arahku. "Oh dia… apa dia pembantu baru kita, _Mom_?"

Naruto- _kun_ menyangka diriku pembantu, ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari sakit gigi. Tanpa sadar jemariku teriris pisau, rasanya perih.

Rasa perih itu sampai terasa ke mata, lalu dengan tak elitnya aku menangis terisak-isak di hadapan mereka semua. Suara ingusku bahkan terdengar keras sekali, aku ingin berhenti menangis tapi tidak bisa, saat Kushina- _baasan_ mencoba menenangkanku, tangisanku malah makin tak terkendali. Ini sial, habis sudah imej cantikku di hadapan Naruto- _kun_. Aku disebut pembantu dengan tambahan kata cengeng. Inilah pertama kalinya aku patah hati.

Saat makan malam pun aku tidak banyak bicara, Hanabi dan Dokter Sakura—yang juga ikut makan malam— malah terlihat lebih akrab. Aku sampai tak enak makan, kepalaku kembali terasa berat, jemariku yang dibebat plaster sudah tak terasa perih. Tersisa hatiku yang masih terasa perih.

Setelah makan malam Naruto mengantarkan Dokter Sakura pulang, lalu aku sendiri menyeret-nyeret langkahku yang berat keluar dari rumah Namikaze bersama Hanabi yang terlihat lebih ceria, aku bersumpah tidak akan mau menginjakan kakiku lagi ke rumah itu.

Namun ... tiga hari kemudian aku terpaksa kembali ke rumah itu lagi, ini semua gara-gara _Tousan_ yang mendadak sakit, mau tak mau aku meminta bantuan juga pada Kushina- _baasan_.

Di ruang tamu keuarga Namikaze, aku menunggu dengan sabar kepulangan Kushina- _baasan_ dari Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja, ada Naruto- _kun_ yang menemaniku sambil membaca majalahnya. Dia bilang ibunya akan segera pulang, terlebih dia juga sudah meneleponnya. Terasa canggung berada satu ruangan dengan orang yang pernah mematahkan hatiku, sejak makan malam waktu itu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menutup hatiku rapat-rapat dari Naruto- _kun_. Dia juga tak banyak bicara denganku, atau memang tak sudi bicara dengan sosok pembantu cengeng sepertiku.

"Kau sudah kelas berapa?" Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya, membuat jantungku kembali berdebar-debar.

"Dua," jawabku singkat.

" _Junior High School_?" Memangnya aku terlihat masih bocah apa?

"Aku sudah senior, tahu," suaraku terdengar kesal.

"Oh."

Dia kembali sibuk dengan majalahnya, aku pun mencoba menyibukan diri dengan HP-ku, membaca SMS lama yang sudah tak penting lagi, berpikir untuk _searching_ tapi kuoto sudah habis, ingin SMS ke teman bingung dengan pikiran siapa yang bisa kuganggu, menanti teman SMS pun ternyata tidak ada yang kangen denganku. Kuembusan napas panjang.

Menunggu dua puluh menit saja seperti sudah dua abad, "Hinata- _chan_." _Baasan_ akhirnya pulang juga, ia memelukku dan menanyakan maksud kedatanganku. Setelah mengatakan keadaan _Tousan_ ku, dia langsung menggeretku pulang.

"Kau pasti sangat cemas?" katanya di tengah perjalanan. Aku hanya mengagguk. Naruto- _kun_ mengikuti kami, ia menyapa Hanabi yang sedang menemani _Tousan_ yang sedang terbaring lemah.

Kudengar kalimat penghiburan darinya untuk adikku. ini tidak adil! Selama kami bersama tadi, Naruto- _kun_ terus menerus tak acuh padaku, tapi dengan Hanabi dia berubah sikap jadi kakak yang sangat baik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hinata- _chan_. Ayahmu hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup."

 _Baasan_ menyerahkan resep yang ditulis pada Naruto- _kun_ , tanpa berkata apa pun lelaki itu langsung pergi meninggalkan kami. Dia baru kembali lima belas menit kemudian dengan membawa obat dan vitamin yang dibeli dengan uangnya sendiri.

 _Baasan_ sudah kembali ke rumahnya saat Naruto datang kembali. "Berikan ini pada Hiashi- _jiisan_ , minum tiga kali sehari, dan yang satu ini cukup sekali saja dalam sehari." Naruto- _kun_ menyerahkan kantong berisi obat itu.

"Berapa, Naruto- _nii_?" tanyaku mengenai harga obat itu.

Naruto- _kun_ hanya mengusak rambutku sambil tersenyum "Untukmu semuanya gratis. rawat ayahmu dengan baik, ya?" Lalu dia pun beranjak pergi. Apa-apaan itu! Dia tahu saja kalau keluarga Hyuuga suka yang gratisan.

.

.

Semenjak itu keluarga Hyuuga dan Namikaze menjadi lebih dekat lagi. Kadang kalau kedua orang tua Naruto- _kun_ tugas, ia akan makan malam bersama keluarga Hyuuga, begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku dan Naruto- _kun_ makin dekat saja, dan setelah tiga bulan aku mengenalnya, baru aku tahu keburukan sifat Naruto- _kun_ yang tak diketahui oleh siapa pun, Naruto- _kun_ itu seperti psikopat yang menyembunyikan sifat aslinya.

Ternyata selama ini, Naruto- _kun_ bersikap dingin dan sok keren hanya untuk menjebakku. Dia menjeratku dalam pesonanya agar suatu saat bisa dimanfaatkan. Pada akhirnya aku benar-benar harus terjebak dalam permainannya. Dia lelaki yang berbahaya, menyerang keluguanku. Dia mengajarkanku fungsi reproduksi dan mempraktekan itu padaku.

 _Well_ , karena ini bulan puasa dan cerita menjurus seperti itu akan kulanjutkan nanti saja. Itu pun kalau masih ada yang mau mendengar ceritaku dan suamiku yang ternyata super _pervert_.

 _ **Bye... bye...**_

* * *

Note: Maaf _Flashback_ jadi melantur dan belum masuk ke inti persoalan di mana mereka seharusnya tertangkap basah, lalu dipaksa nikah. Maklum penulis amatir, menulis tanpa plot jelas maka jadi begini, oh iya aku emang tipe penulis lamban. Jadi mangap kalau updatenya lama.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat semua yang muncul di kolam review dan semua yang sudah Fav dan follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belong to Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **This FF is mine**

 **Pairing:NarutoHinata**

 **Warning: (Semoga) Humor, Familly, Drama.**

 **Nampaknya cinta itu bodoh, kenyataannya cinta hanya membuat logika lambat berputar.**

* * *

Keluarga Uzumaki sudah turun temurun berasal dari kalangan penyembuh, Naruto- _kun_ sering menceritakannya padaku. Nenek Naruto- _kun_ merupakan seorang tabib yang terkenal di masanya, namanya Uzumaki Mito, ia seorang pakar pengobatan herbal dan telah mendapatkan gelar profesornya di usia 32 tahun, kini usianya tentu sudah tua renta, meskipun sudah tua tapi dia masih aktif mengurusi segala hal. Bahkan ia mengurusi kehidupan pernikahanku dan Naruto- _kun_ , wanita tua yang cerewet. Ups! Jangan bilang-bilang Naruto- _kun_ aku tak suka nenek tersayangnya itu.

Uzumaki Mito adalah seorang wanita yang keras tapi memiliki perasaan yang hangat, dan ia juga terlihat galak diluar tetapi hatinya dipenuhi cinta dan kasih sayang, mirip dengan ibunya, begitulah Naruto- _kun_ kerap berceloteh padaku, sesungguhnya aku tak memercayai pendapatnya itu, bagiku Uzumaki Mito itu menakutkan, nenek sihir, dan wanita tua itu jelas membenciku.

Naruto- _kun_ begitu menyayangi nenek satu-satunya itu. Kakek-neneknya yang lain sudah menghadap _Kami_ - _sama_ , hanya si Pakar Herbal itu saja yang panjang umurnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, tak ada seorang pun yang pernah menceritakan keluarga Namikaze padaku.

Suatu hari ayah dan ibu Naruto- _kun_ harus pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah yang besar dan kabarnya berhantu, tanpa uang jajan—Ya iyalah, malu dong sudah kerja masih minta uang jajan—tanpa makanan, kalau ini kebetulan bibi Kushina belum sempat belanja mengisi kulkasnya yang kosong, Naruto- _kun_ hanya disisakan sayuran dan buah-buahan yang sudah kering dan busuk, bahkan botol-botol airnya pun tak terisi, sungguh ngenes nasib Naruto- _kun_ , semua itu gara-gara Nenek Mito mendadak sakit gigi—asli aku sebel, sudah tua kok manja sekali. Kadang aku suka berebut perhatian sama Nenek Mito, karena dia suka merebut perhatian Naruto- _kun_ dariku—dan sekarang dia bahkan merebut perhatian kedua orangtua Naruto- _kun_ dari anaknya sendiri, hanya karena sakit gigi yang dibuat-buat. Aku tahu Nenek Mito sudah bertahun-tahun tidak punya gigi, semua propertinya sudah habis dimakan ulat gigi, ini Naruto- _kun_ sendiri yang cerita padaku loh! Jadi, aku tahu Nenek Mito ngga mungkin sakit gigi. Kalau sakit gusi bisa jadi sih, hihihi. Entahlah aku kan bukan dokter gigi.

Naruto- _kun_ harus hidup selama seminggu penuh tanpa kehadiran orangtuanya, alhasil akulah yang menjadi penolongnya. Tanpa seorang pun yang memerintah, aku setiap hari datang ke rumah Naruto- _kun_ untuk membawakan sarapan pagi, membuatkan bekal makanan, dan mengajaknya makan malam bersama keluarga Hyuuga. Naruto- _kun_ menerima pemberianku dengan senang hati, ia bahkan tak sungkan menyuruhku mencuci bajunya yang kotor, mengepel rumah, membereskan kamar tidurnya, pokoknya selama dua hari itu pekerjaan rumahnya telah kuselesaikan dengan sempurna—gaya pesulap—Aku seperti seorang pembatu saja di rumah keluarga Namikaze, kali ini tanpa embel cengeng tetapi pakai embel-embel pembantu pribadi. Aku kok bahagia sekali ya jadi pembantu pribadinya—kadang orang yang jatuh cinta memang jadi bodoh—Eh! Siapa itu yang bilang bodoh? Aku ini tidak bodoh tapi baik hati, _oke_?

"Eh! Hinata, kau datang lagi?" Naruto- _kun_ tiba-tiba berada di belakangku. Aku baru saja mengangkat pakaiannya yang dijemur di belakang rumah.

Dengan wajah malu-malu dan tangan penuh berisi pakaian kering, aku menjawab pertanyaan Naruto- _kun_ dengan senyuman paling manis. "Naruto- _kun_ ... baru pulang? Aku mau membantumu lagi."

"Terima kasih ya Nata- _chan_ , kau baik sekali." Senyuman Naruto- _kun_ untukku manis sekali. Dia pasti langsung ke belakang rumahnya setelah pulang dari Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Tanpa membantuku membawa baju-bajunya, dia pun berjalan di depanku, membuka pintu belakang dan menyuruhku masuk, sementara kulihat dia kembali ke muka rumah, mungkin ada barang-barangnya yang tertinggal. Dengan perasaan riang, aku melipat semua pakaian Naruto- _kun_ , setelah selesai aku langsung menuju dapur, bermaksud ingin menyuguhkan kopi kesukaannya. Ah ... aku sudah seperti istrinya saja, iya kan? Jangan berpikir aku ini pembantu, masa wajah manis begini dianggap pembantu, nanti aku purik ngga mau menceritakan kisahku, lho.

Aku pun berjalan sambil memasang senyum bahagia.

Namun ..., saat sampai di dapur, aku melihat seorang wanita sedang mencari cangkir, di atas tungku sudah ada Ketel khusus untuk memasak air yang kalau sudah matang akan berbunyi seperti tanda kereta api akan segera lewat. Tuuut ... tuuut ... tuuut, demi _Kami_ - _sama!_ Itu bukanlah suara air sudah masak, tapi suara hatiku yang berdenyut sakit. Aku ngga percaya bisa kembali bertemu dengan wanita berambut aneh itu lagi, aku sebenarnya sangaaat suka dengan warna pink, tapi melihatnya menghiasi warna rambut wanita cantik itu, membuatku gemas ingin menjenggutnya.

"Oh!" Wanita cantik itu melihatku, matanya bahkan berwarna _emerald_ indah. "Kau disini? Namamu Hinata, kan?"

Aku berdiri canggung, kupaksakan senyum di wajahku. "A-aku ..." Duh, lagi begini kenapa mendadak gugup. "A-aku tetangga ke-keluarga Namikaze. Ru-rumahku ... tepat di sebelah."

"Jadi kau orang yang selalu membantu Naruto- _kun_ ..." Dia menatapku dari kepala sampai ke kaki, "Kau sangat manis dan baik hati. Naruto- _kun_ sangat beruntung mengenalmu." Mungkin dia tak seburuk pikiranku. Hatiku senang telah dipuji, selain itu Naruto- _kun_ menceritakan kebaikanku pada wanita ini, berarti Naruto- _kun_ mengakui kehadiranku.

"Untuk kali ini kau boleh istirahat, biar aku yang membantu Naruto- _kun_ mengurus keperluannya." Aku masih berdiri bodoh di hadapannya, tak mengerti maksud dari kata-katanya yang menginginkanku segera pergi.

Suara langkah terdengar mendekat, tak lama kulihat Naruto- _kun_ muncul di hadapan kami dengan wajah terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Maaf ya Sakura- _chan_ , aku jadi merepotkanmu." Naruto- _kun_ membawa kantong belanjaan dan menaruhnya di meja dapur dekat kulkas dua pintu. Sakura menghampiri Naruto- _kun_ dan membantunya membereskan belanjaannya.

"Aku senang bisa membantumu," jawab Sakura- _san_ dengan suara lembut.

Apa mereka baru belanja bersama? Seperti pengantin baru saja.

Naruto- _kun_ menatapku yang berdiri canggung.

"Kau sedang apa berdiri di sana, Hinata- _chan_?"

"Aku ... _Ano_ , permisi ... aku mau pamit balik." Kutundukan wajahku.

Aku pun menatap Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lalu membungkuk, "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, sampai jumpa." Lalu tanpa berani menatap ke arah Naruto- _kun_ lagi, aku dengan tergesa langsung berlari meninggalkan rumahnya. Tanpa sadar air mataku telah meleleh, entah mengapa aku kok jadi cengeng begini.

* * *

Malam itu, aku tak menelepon Naruto- _kun_ untuk mengajaknya makan bersama keluarga Hyuuga lagi, kupikir sudah ada wanita cantik yang memasak makan malam untuknya. Dia tidak akan kelaparan.

Di meja makan Ayah bertanya padaku, "Apa Naruto- _chan_ tidak datang?" Lehernya memanjang melihat ke arah jendela. Dia belum memegang sumpitnya, padahal mangkuknya sudah kuisi penuh dengan nasi hangat yang mengepul.

Aku enggan menjawab pertanyaan ayahku, jadi kusibukan diri dengan mengisi mangkukku dengan nasi, kali ini aku ingin makan banyak untuk mengembalikan energiku yang terkuras setelah menangis beberapa jam dalam kamar, bahkan saat menyiapkan makan malam pun air mataku menetes dari hidung, biarlah masakanku akan lebih _delicious_ dengan bahan tambahan yang lebih alami tentunya.

"Hanabi, coba kau hubungi Naruto- _nii_?!"

"Siap _Tousan_!" Belum sempat kularang, Hanabi sudah berlari ke ruang keluarga untuk menelpon Naruto- _kun_ dari telepon rumah Hyuuga.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hinata?" Aku masih menganga menatap kepergian Hanabi.

Bahuku merosot, dengusan napasku bahkan terdengar keras. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja Naruto- _kun_ tidak akan makan malam bersama kita _Tousan_ , dia pasti sudah makan malam dengan kekasihnya."

Ayah menuangkan _sake_ yang dibelinya ke cawan putih yang selalu kusiapkan untuknya. "Ooh, Naruto- _chan_ sudah punya kekasih rupanya." Ia menengguk _sake-_ nya dengan nikmat.

Hanabi kembali dengan berlari, kaki pendeknya cukup gesit untuk ukuran bocah berusia sepuluh tahun. "Benerkah Naruto- _nii_ sudah punya kekasih, _Neesan_?" Dia pasti mendengar pembicaraanku dengan ayah, telinganya itu tajam sekali. Aku tak mau menjawab.

"Naruto- _nii_ bilang akan segera ke sini, _Tousan_ ," katanya lagi.

Ayah menatapku, "Kalau begitu kita tunggu Naruto- _chan_ datang dulu baru mulai makan."

" _Haik_!" Hanabi menjawab dengan semangat.

Tak berselang lama suara bel pintu berbunyi. "Aku yang akan membukanya." Hanabi kembali berlari dengan semangat.

Hanabi kembali dengan menggandeng seorang pemuda tampan, senyuman lima jarinya terlihat menawan di mataku.

"Selamat malam, _Jiisan_." Ia membungkuk kepada _Tousan_ dan disambut dengan pertanyaan basa-basi, seolah Naruto- _kun_ anaknya saja.

Aku mendengus, membuat Naruto- _kun_ menoleh ke arahku, " Hinata- _chan_ ," sapanya lembut. Naruto- _kun_ selalu bisa membuatku lupa dengan perasaan sakit hatiku, hanya dengan sebuah senyuman saja aku kembali mengaguminya. Terkutuklah pemuda Namikaze itu.

Naruto- _kun_ duduk di dekat ayahku. Aku tak berani menatap wajanya lebih lama, kuambilkan lauk-pauk ke masing-masing wadah yang berbeda untuknya, menyendok nasi dan menyilakan dirinya makan.

"Terima kasih," katanya lembut.

Aku pun kembali duduk tepat di seberangnya, menatap mangkuk nasiku yang terisi munjung, persis seperti pegunungan dalam mangkuk.

"Nafsu makanmu sangat bagus, Nata- _chan_." Naruto- _kun_ menatapku sambil mengangkat sumpitnya, menyendok nasinya ke dalam mulut, ia mengunyah makanannya sambil terus memerhatikanku.

Kuembuskan napas pasrah. Kusuap nasi dengan perlahan, lagi dan lagi.

"Kau tidak memakan lauknya, Nata- _chan_?" Naruto- _kun_ kembali bicara padaku, aku masih tak berani berkata-kata banyak padanya.

Kucomot sayuran di depanku. Memakannya sangat perlahan dan kembali memasukan nasiku lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"Udang gorengnya juga enak loh, Nata- _chan_." Naruto- _kun_ menatapku dengan senyuman yang aneh, aku tak pernah melihat senyum palsu dari wajahnya, namun malam itu aku melihatnya.

Aku mengambil udang gorengku tanpa berkata-kata. Kudengar suara embusan keras dan itu keluar dari sela bibir Naruto- _kun_.

Makan malam kala itu terasa begitu canggung, Ayah dan Hanabi bahkan terlihat lebih tenang saat makan, biasanya mereka kan selalu berisik.

"Makan malamnya sangat enak, terima kasih telah mengundangku." Kudengar Naruto- _kun_ berbicara dengan _Tousan_ di ruang keluarga.

Ayah menjawab ala kadarnya, "Tak perlu sungkan dengan keluarga kami."

Telinga Hanabi tampak memanjang mendengarkan ucapan dua orang di balik tembok, ia lalu terkikik entah apa yang lucu.

Aku dan Hanabi masih di dapur mencuci mangkuk dan piring bekas makan. Setelah makan malam seperti biasa _Tousan_ kerap mengajak Naruto- _kun_ untuk bermain catur.

"Sudah selesai." Hanabi berlari ke ruang keluarga menyusul dua lelaki yang lebih dewasa, sejak bertemu Naruto- _kun_ Hanabi terlihat sangat menyukainya.

"Naruto- _nii_ ... kudengar _Niisan_ sudah punya kekasih, benarkah itu?" suara cempreng adikku sangat jeles terdengar ke dapur, membuat tubuhku menegang, untung botol _sake_ yang kupegang tidak jatuh. _Tousan_ bisa marah jika _sake_ yang disimpan untuk diminum bersama Naruto- _kun_ terbuang karena keteledoranku. Lagipula, apa-apan pertanyaan Hanabi itu.

"Eh?" Naruto- _kun_ melirikku yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, "Dari mana kau dapat kabar burung itu?"

"Itu ..." Hanabi tak sempat bicara.

"Hanabi- _chan_ , bukannya kau ada PR yang harus segera kau kejakan?"

Aku menaruh nampan berisi cawan dan botol _sake_ di meja tempat ayah bermain catur.

"Tapi ... ini lebih penting dari PR-ku," jawab Hanabi. Aku melotot pada Hanabi.

Naruto- _kun_ terkekeh mengusak rambut adikku.

"Hanabi, tidak sopan bertanya hal pribadi pada orang lain." _Tousan_ menegur adikku, rasakan itu.

Hanabi manyun, dan aku pun tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa _Jiisan_." Naruto- _kun_ menatapku, ada apa dengannya? Malam ini dia terlalu banyak menatapku. "Aku belum punya kekasih, Hanabi- _chan_. Kalau sudah besar apa Hanabi- _chan_ mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Hanabi menjawab tegas, dan disambut dengan tawa lepas dari Naruto- _kun_.

"Kenapa tidak mau?" tanya Naruto- _kun_ dengan senyuman jahil.

"Aku maunya Naruto- _nii_ jadi kakakku saja."

"Hanabi- _chan_ kan sudah menjadi adikku."

"Benarkah? Apa itu berarti Naruto- _nii_ akan menikahi Hinata- _neechan_?"

"Hanabi!" Aku membentak adikku, ini pertama kalinya aku membentak Hanabi dengan keras bahkan di depan orang lain.

Mata adikku terlihat berkaca-kaca, aku jadi menyesal.

"Kenapa _Neesan_ membentakku? Aku kan tidak salah!" Hanabi marah padaku, dan dia pun langsung berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkanku.

Merasa malu aku pun meninggalkan Naruto- _kun_ dengan ayahku.

* * *

Aku tak tahu Naruto- _kun_ pulang jam berapa. Karena terlalu malu akhirnya aku menangis semalaman di kamarku lalu tanpa sadar akhirnya aku terlelap.

Paginya aku mendapati panggilan tak terjawab sebanyak enam kali di layar _smartphone_ -ku. Malam hari sekali, dan pagi tadi sebanyak lima kali, semuanya dari Naruto- _kun_. Tidak biasanya dia mencoba meneleponku.

Pagi itu aku tak mejeng di balkon rumah, aku bahkan tak membuka jendela kamar, karena terlalu terburu-buru untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Telepon dari Naruto- _kun_ pun tak kubalas. Aku tidak membawakan sarapan pagi untuknya, karena ada Hanabi yang bisa kusuruh-suruh, bekal makanannya pun kutitipkan pada Hanabi, sementara itu aku sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu ke sekolah.

Di sekolah, untuk pertama kalinya aku menjadi buah bibir para penggosip. Pasalnya namaku sangat jarang disebutkan dalam pengeras suara, jam pelajaran bahkan belum dimulai, terlebih yang memanggilku kepala sekolah langsung. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang kepala sekolah aku memikirkan kesalahan apa yang sudah kuperbuat.

Perasaan aku tak pernah merusak properti sekolah, nilaiku pun standar saja, tidak bagus sih ... tapi juga tidak buruk sekali. Hah gawat! Apa jangan-jangan ayahku menunggak iuran sekolah. Ini memalukan, apa keluarga Hyuuga sedang krisis keuangan?

Kuketuk pintu dengan perasaan was-was, ada perintah masuk dari dalam sana.

Aku langsung membungkukan tubuh tanpa melihat jelas orang-orang yang duduk di dekat meja kerja yang penuh dengan buku-buku dan berkas. "Permisi." Aku bingung mau berkata apa. Kulihat seorang pemuda duduk membelakangiku, rambutnya yang pirang mengingatkanku dengan Naruto- _kun_.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kemarilah," suara wanita setengah baya memerintahku dengan tegas.

" _Haik_." Aku melangkah lebih mendekat.

Ini pertama kalinya aku berada di ruangan kepala sekolah, jantungku berdebar karena gelisah. Aku masih tak berani menatap wajah cantik kepala sekolahku, Nyonya Tsunade. Wanita itu terkenal sekali dengan ketegasannya dan sifat pemarahnya, siapa pun sangat menghormatinya sekaligus merasa takut padanya.

"Duduklah, Hinata- _chan_ ," perintahnya lagi.

" _Haik_." Kepalaku masih tertunduk, aku tak berani menatap orang yang duduk di depan meja kepala sekolah. Aku duduk tepat di kursi kosong di sebelahnya, kurasakan orang yang duduk tepat di sebelahku itu bergerak menggeser tubuhnya, lututnya mulai mengarah menghadapku.

Kuberanikan untuk mendongak dan menatap wajahnya, rasanya detak jantungku berhenti sejenak, wajah Naruto- _kun_ yang menawan berada tepat di hadapanku. Ia tersenyum tampan sekali, mataku bahkan tak sanggup berkedip, jas putih yang dikenakannya terlihat sangat pas dan keren.

" _Ohayo_ , Nata- _chan_ ," sapanya lengkap dengan senyuman menawan.

" _O_ - _ohayo_ , Naruto- _nii_ ," balasku agak gugup.

"Baiklah, aku beri kalian waktu berdua." Tsunade- _sama_ bangun dari kursi kebesarannya bermaksud meninggalkan ruangannya tapi dicegah oleh Naruto- _kun_.

" _Ano_ ..., maaf _Baasan_. Aku sudah menggangumu. Kami tidak akan lama." Naruto- _kun_ tampak gugup dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Tsunade- _sama_ tersenyum lebar, "Tak biasanya kau sungkan begitu, Naru- _chan_." Tsunade- _sama_ melirikku. "Hati-hati dengan lelaki ini Hinata- _chan_." Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

Setelah lama terdiam menatap pintu yang tertutup, aku memberanikan diri menatap wajah Naruto- _nii_ yang terlihat dingin. Perubahan yang mencolok sekali, tadi sewaktu ada Tsunade- _sama_ wajah Naruto- _kun_ terlihat ramah, sekarang jadi mengerikan begitu.

"Naruto- _nii_ mengenal Tsunade- _sama_?"

"Dia bibiku."

"Benarkah? Wah, aku tak menyangka keluarga Naruto- _nii_ punya hubungan dengan sekolah ini." Aku bicara dengan suara riang. "Kudengar keluarga Naruto- _nii_ juga memiliki hubungan dengan _Universitas Tokyo_ , ya? Wah ... Uzumaki benar-benar klan besar dan terkenal."

Naruto-kun sama sekali tak menanggapi perkataanku.

Aku jadi kikuk, akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam menunduk.

Kulihat Naruto- _kun_ mengeluarkan sebuah bukusan berukuran sedang, ia menyerahkannya padaku.

"Kudengar dari Hanabi- _chan_ , kau tak sempat sarapan dan tak membawa bekal makanan."

Kuterima pemberiannya, bungkusan itu berisi _burger_ berukuran jumbo dan dua kotak jus berukuran besar.

"Naruto- _nii_ tak perlu repot-repot membelikanku ini," kataku lirih.

"Apanya yang repot? Aku yang lebih merepotkanmu, kan?"

Kenapa Naruto- _kun_ berpikir begitu? Apa dia marah? Tapi, aku kan tidak berbuat kesalahan ...

"Setelah ini kau tak perlu membuatkanku sarapan pagi atau pun bekal makanan lagi." Naruto- _kun_ menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Tapi ... kenapa?"

"Apa kau pikir aku senang memikirkanmu kelaparan, sementara aku tetap bisa memakan masakanmu?"

"A-aku memang sengaja tidak mau makan. Bukannya karena terlalu repot mengurusimu."

"Kau diet?" Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak nafsu makan?" aku megangguk.

"Kenapa tidak nafsu makan?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Apa ada yang terasa sakit di lambungmu, apa kau merasa mual atau perih?" Aku lupa kalau Naruto- _kun_ itu seorang dokter. Aku menggeleng menanggapi semua pertanyaannya.

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah kan makan _burger_ itu."

Aku mengangguk, dia menatapku lekat. "Segeralah makan sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi."

"Hah! Aku harus memakannya sekarang?" Mata safirnya menyipit mengintimidasiku.

"Baiklah," kataku pasrah. Aku makan _burger_ itu di ruang kepala sekolahku, cepat-cepat menghabiskannya, lalu menengguk jus yang tersedia hingga tandas.

"Nah, begini kan lebih baik, aku jadi tenang sekarang."

"Apa aku masih boleh memasak untukmu, Naruto- _nii_?" Tanyaku dengan pandangan memelas.

"Tentu saja, kau boleh memasak untukku lagi, nanti malam kau memasak di rumahku saja, Hiashi- _jiisan_ bilang malam ini dia akan lembur." Naruto- _kun_ mengusak rambutku.

"Satu lagi, lain kali segera angkat teleponku, setidaknya segera kabari aku jika kau memiliki panggilan tak terjawab. Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendapat perhatian semacam itu dari Naruto- _kun_ , walaupun manis tapi sedikit mengerikan juga.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi." Naruto- _kun_ pamit meninggalkanku.

Sepanjang hari itu aku gelisah, dan tentu saja mengancam adikku dengan mulut besarnya yang suka mengadu pada Naruto- _kun_.

Menjelang jam pulang sekolah Naruto- _kun_ menelepon, memintaku menunggunya menjemputku. Tentu kuturuti permintaannya, jarang sekali dia mau menjemput. Jarum jam di tanganku menunjuk ke angka tiga lewat dua puluh menit, seharusnya aku sudah sampai di rumah.

Seorang pemuda yang menaiki motor ninja berhenti tepat di depanku. Dia membuka helmnya, rambut merah acak-acakan menghiasi penampilannya. "Hinata-san, kau belum pulang?"

"Aku menunggu seseorang," jawabku takut-takut. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Sabaku Gaara menyapaku.

"Hmm ... kekasihmu ya?" Aku menggeleng. Sebenarnya aku sendiri bingung hubunganku dengan Naruto- _kun_ itu apa, hanya sebatas tetangga dekat ..., pembantu pribadi, atau ... orang yang spesial buatnya. Selama ini kami sudah dekat seperti keluarga, jangan-jangan dia menganggapku hanya adik ketemu gede. Kuembuskan napas kuat, sesak rasanya.

"Kalau begitu pasti keluargamu." Gaara- _san_ tersenyum, remaja yang terkenal nakal itu menyapa dan tersenyum padaku, mungkin ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Aku dan Gaara- _san_ memang sering sekelas tapi kami tak pernah akrab, terlebih dengan reputasinya yang luar biasa terkenal, Gaara- _san_ sangat dekat dengan imej _bad_ _boy_ , tukang rusuh, dan memiliki banyak musuh.

Aku tak ingin banyak bicara dengannya, bagaimana jika dia tiba-tiba berbuat jahat padaku? Menculik lalu menjualku ...

"Kalau kaubutuh tumpangan, aku bisa mengantarkanmu."

Tentu saja aku tak mau!

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolakku.

Gaara- _san_ turun dari motor besarnya, ia berdiri tepat di sampingku.

"Kau tidak pulang, Gaara- _san_?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai jemputanmu sampai."

"Jangan!" selaku. Gaara- _san_ menatapku lekat-lekat, "maksudku, sebaiknya Gaara- _san_ duluan saja, aku baik-baik saja, kok."

Gaara- _san_ tak menjawab. Tanpa berkata-kata dia menaiki motornya, lalu melajukannya menjauh dariku. Hanya sepuluh meter, kulihat dia berhenti di dekat penjual makanan keliling yang kerap memangkalkan truk mininya di dekat sekolah kami. Sepertinya dia mau membeli _crepes_ dan minuman bersoda. Aku kembali melihat jam tanganku, sudah berlalu sepuluh menit. Naruto- _kun_ lama sekali, aku mengirimkan pesan padanya, tapi belum ada balasan.

Aku menoleh melihat Gaara- _san_ yang sedang berjalan ke arahku dengan membawa sekantung makanan yang dibelinya. Sebuah mobil dari arah yang sama dengan Gaara- _san_ melintas, aku mengenal mobil itu. Gaara- _san_ berlari menghampiriku, dengan napas memburu dia sampai di hadapanku. Naruto- _kun_ keluar dari mobil _sport_ berwarna _silver_ , dia masih memakai jas putihnya.

"Gomenne, Nata- _chan_."

"Hinata- _chan_ ..." Eeh! Kenapa tiba-tiba Gaara- _san_ memangilku dengan sok akrab begitu.

Gaara- _san_ dan Naruto- _kun_ berbarengan bersuara, aku bingung mau menoleh kemana? Gaara- _san_ atau Naruto- _kun_?

Naruto- _kun_ menoleh ke arah Gaara- _san_ , kulihat Gaara- _san_ hanya melirik ke arahnya sejenak.

"Hinata- _chan_ , terimalah ini." Gaara- _san_ memberikan jajanan yang dibelinya. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata, bahkan aku tak sanggup mengucapkan terima kasih. Gaara- _san_ langsung pergi meninggalkanku dengan Naruto- _kun_.

"Anak yang tidak sopan, dia bahkan tak menganggapku ada," Naruto- _kun_ menggerutu.

Naruto- _kun_ menarik tanganku, membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Dalam perjalanan pulang aku hanya memandangi makanan yang diberikan oleh Gaara- _san_ , membukanya, melihatnya, lalu kembali memasukan ke kantungnya lagi, berulang kali kulakukan itu.

"Apa makanan itu sangat berharga?" Setelah setengah perjalanan kami lewati dengan terdiam Naruto- _kun_ baru mau menegurku.

"Berharga?" tanyaku tak mengerti akan maksudnya.

"Makanan dari orang yang spesial, tentu akan jadi berharga, iya kan?"

"Orang spesial?"

" _Damn_! Hinata. Kau tak perlu pura-pura tak mengerti." Naruto- _kun_ membentakku. Dia marah padaku? Ini semua pasti karena Gaara- _san_.

"Naruto- _nii_ ..." Wajahku pasti terlihat pias.

" _Gomenne_ , Hinata. Aku ..."

"Gaara- _san_ teman sekelasku, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak akrab dengannya. Dia anak yang nakal, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia memberiku makanan. Naruto- _nii_ , aku dan Gaara- _san_ hanya teman sekelas saja. Untuk bicara saja kami jarang sekali. Aku ..."

Naruto- _kun_ menepikan mobilnya, kulihat dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Maaf Nata-chan, aku tak seharusnya bersikap _childish_ begini."

Iya, Nauto- _kun_ sudah tua jangan kekanakan begini. Membuatku takut saja. Aku menggerutu dalam hati mana berani aku melawan Naruto- _kun_ yang tampak seperti psikopat begitu.

"Naruto- _nii_ tidak marah, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku marah," akunya.

"Tapi ... aku dan Gaara- _san_ ..."

"Iya, ya aku percaya, kok!" Naruto- _kun_ menyelaku. Jemari Naruto- _kun_ yang tak lagi memegang kemudi membenarkan helaian rambutku yang menutupi sebagian wajah. "Lain kali, jangan terima pemberiannya."

Aku tak menjawab. Menatap lekat mata safirnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ selalu melarangku ini-itu, tapi aku tak bisa melarangmu." Saat mengatakan kalimat itu, aku tak berani sama sekali menatapnya.

"Kau tak suka dengan sikapku?"

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat.

"Bukan begitu, aku juga ingin meminta sesuatu darimu juga."

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sakura- _san_."

Naruto- _kun_ tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suara tawanya lepas sekali, dan panjang. Aku jadi kesal.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Nata- _chan_. Dia partnerku dalam bekerja."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak bisa menolak pemberian Gaara- _san_ , dia temanku."

Sekejap suara tawanya terhenti.

"Oke ... itu adil."

Naruto- _kun_ kembali menjalankan mobilnya yang sempat terhenti. Ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa ditebak, membuatku bingung apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya. Aku harap dia tidak marah, jika sedang marah dia kerap berlaku aneh. Permintaannya juga aneh-aneh, dulu saat marah dia pernah memintaku memijit tubuhnya sampai jemariku pegal. Cara marah yang aneh, walau begitu aku senang bisa menyentuh otot tubuhnya yang kencang, "Hihihi."

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Hinata?"

"Ah, ngga kok!" Naruto- _kun_ menatapku sejenak, lalu kembali fokus mengemudi.

Setengah perjalanan berikutnya kami lalui dengan kembali terdiam, sampai di depan rumahku Naruto- _kun_ tak membukakan pintu mobilnya seperti biasa. Aku berinisiatif membuka pintu besi itu sendiri, kok susah sekali sih! Norak banget deh, masa ngga bisa juga membukanya.

"Nanti malam kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita yang lalu." Naruto- _kun_ bukannya membantuku dia malah bicara soal pelajaran ... la-lu. Kutelan liurku susah payah. Aura kejahatan terlihat menguar dari pancaran tubuh Naruto- _kun_ , aku bukannya takut padanya, hanya berdebar-debar kalau sampai diperintah mengerjakan hal yang ngga-ngga seperti waktu itu.

Aku memang sering meminta bantuan Naruto- _kun_ dalam pelajaran, awalnya aku minta diajari pelajaran Matematika dan Bahasa Asing, aku juga kurang dalam pelajaran Sejarah dan meminta bantuannya, sepertinya waktu sekolah Naruto- _kun_ unggul dalam semua pelajaran bahkan dia mengajariku materi Reproduksi dan Pendidikan Seks untuk remaja. Mungkin karena dia seorang dokter, jadi tiap kali membahas materi itu dia jadi begitu semangat. Aku juga tidak keberatan sih, rasanya menyenangkan belajar itu dengannya. Belum lama ini kami memang baru belajar materi itu, masa dia mau melanjutkan belajar 'anu-anu' saat tidak ada orangtuanya di rumah. Duuuuh! Naruto- _kun_ dalam _mood_ berbahaya nih.

"Tapi ... Naruto- _nii_ , aku sedang tak ada PR."

"Bukan pelajaran sekolah, kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran seksmu yang dangkal." Ah ... sudah kuduga.

Malam ini habislah aku! Naruto- _kun_ dengan amarahnya yang terpendam sangat berbahaya.

* * *

Setelah makan malam dalam kediaman Namikaze, Hanabi meminjam video _game_ milik Naruto- _kun_ yang berada di ruang bermain. Keluarganya memang menyiapkan ruangan khusus itu untuknya, layar _LCD_ -nya bahkan berukuran besar, aplikasinya juga mengikuti perkembangan zaman dan sudah menggunakan sambungan internet tanpa batas. Pokonya itu ruangan yang nyaman untuk seorang pecandu _game online_.

Sementara aku sendiri berada di dalam kamar Naruto- _kun_.

Mempelajari pendidikan seks bersamanya tak memerlukan buku, cukup dengan melihat video yang tersimpan di file laptopnya sambil setengah terbaring di atas kasurnya yang empuk, dengan tubuh kekar Naruto- _kun_ yang _topless_ menempel begitu dekat dengan tubuhku. Membuatku panas dingin.

 _Scene_ demi _scene_ terus berputar di hadapanku, laptop tujuh belas inc miliknya berada di pangkuan. Punggungku menyandar di bagian kepala kasurnya, sementara kepala Naruto- _kun_ sendiri bersandar di bahuku. Ada tumpukan bantal mengganjal belakang kepalaku.

Aku tak berani banyak begerak, takut diserang oleh rubah yang jelas terlihat kelaparan setelah cukup lama menonton pendidikan seks yang tersaji dalam video berdurasi tiga jam itu. Acara itu seharusnya terbagi dalam tiga episode, namun kami menonton dalam sekali waktu.

Episode pertama membahas tentang reaksi tubuh terhadap rangsangan, bagaimana sejenis hormon bisa menguasi otak manusia, lalu memengaruhi tubuh untuk menerima rasa sakit sebagai sebuah kenikmatan. Episode selanjutnya terlihat beberapa remaja di barat sedang mengenali tubuh lawan jenisnya, ada beberapa model lelaki dan perempuan yang bersedia bertelanjang untuk dipamerkan organ intimnya, terdengar sorak sorai dari remaja-remaja barat itu saat satu persatu model terlihat ke luar dari ruangannya.

Wajahku tiba-tiba memanas, aku melirik Naruto- _kun_ , ingin rasanya kubilang: aku menyerah Naruto- _nii_ , pelajaran ini sangat memalukan. AKu gelisah, ekspresi wajahku sudah tak keruan.

"Ini pengenalan secara langsung Hinata, dalam video ini juga tidak akan lama kau melihat organ milik para lelaki itu."

Itu memang benar, setelahnya pelajaran itu lebih berfokus pada pengenalan penyakit yang bisa terlihat jelas dari organ intim lelaki maunpun perempuan. Aku sedikit lega mendengarkan suara naratornya yang membahas masalah penyakit, kadang juga was-was tiap kali melihat jamur yang kerap hidup di organ pribadi manusia, terlihat menjijikan.

"Episode berikutnya adalah yang paling kusukai," Naruto- _kun_ berbisik tepat di lubang telingku.

Suara narator terngiang-ngiang menjelaskan tentang posisi seks yang paling banyak disukai pasangan suami-istri, lalu gambar sepasang model terlihat polos tanpa sehelai baju pun sedang dalam posisi hewan kawin. Tubuhku benar-benar menegang kali ini, apalagi saat kusadari ada kamera mini yang ditempel di organ si lelaki, benda itu akan masuk ke dalam tubuh pasangan wanitanya, badanku sampai lemas rasanya melihat bagian dalam seorang wanita, aku langsung menutup laptop milik Naruto- _kun_.

"Kenapa kau matikan, Sayang?" Naruto- _kun_ mengendus leherku dengan hidung dan bibirnya.

"I-itu menakutkan Naruto- _nii_."

"Mungkin ... jika kita mempraktekannya langsung kau tidak akan takut lagi."

Aku tak bisa bergerak karena Naruto- _kun_ mengunci pergerakanku dengan kungkungan tubuhnya yang berada tepat di atasku. Dia menggesek-gesekan kakinya dengan kakiku, saat laptopnya dia singkirkan dari pangkuanku, dengan sangat nyata aku bisa merasakan ereksinya yang membengkak berada di atas perutku.

Naruto- _kun_ masih mengecupi leherku, kali ini dia menggunakan lidahnya yang lembut dan basah. Seharusnya aku menolak perlakuannya, tapi tanganku yang nakal malah menyusuri otot perutnya yang tak tertutupi sehelai kain pun, tubuh Naruto- _kun_ sudah _topless_ dari awal dan dengan leluasa aku pun mengusap-usap kulitnya yang terasa hangat di jemariku.

Bibir Naruto- _kun_ menyusuri daguku, lalu semakin naik ke belahan bibirku, dia melumat bibirku berkali-kali sampai-sampai tanpa sadar aku menahan napas.

"Bernapas Hinata," ucapnya. Bibir Naruto- _kun_ terasa bergetar di atas bibirku, dia bicara padaku sambil terus melumati bibirku, "Buka mulutmu, dan biarkan lidahku menjelajahi rongga mulutmu yang hangat, Sayang."

Gairahku benar-benar tersulut hanya dengan kata-katanya itu. Tak sengaja aku pun mencubit puting Naruto- _kun_ dengan gemas.

"Aaah ... Hinata!"

Tubuh Naruto- _kun_ langsung menyingkir dari atas tubuhku, dia terbaring di sebelahku dan mengusap-usap dadanya sambil merintih. "Kau terlalu keras mencubitnya."

" _Gomenne_ , Naruto- _nii_."

Naruto- _kun_ mendengus. "Sudahlah, sebagai hukuman kau naiklah ke tubuhku."

"Bagiamana?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tunggangi aku, Nata- _chan_ , di sini." Naruto- _kun_ menepuk perut bagian bawahnya. "Ayo, kemarilah!"

Aku bangun dengan tubuh sedikit gemetaran, kulebarkan pahaku untuk mengankangi tubuhnya. Lututku masih menyangga tubuh di kedua sisi kanan dan kirinya. "Duduki aku, Hinata," suara Naruto- _kun_ tedengar berat.

"Ahh ... ya, seperti itu. Lebih mundur lagi, Sayang." Kini aku benar-benar menduduki pusat tubuhnya, tubuhku benar-benar tegang.

"Rileks saja, Sayang." Bukannya lebih tenang napasku makin memburu tiap kali Naruto- _kun_ menggerakan pinggulnya, gaun tidurku dia angkat setinggi mungkin, Naruto- _kun_ meraba-raba perutku. Dia menarikku mendekat, menyatukan bibir kami dalam ciuman yang lebih liar. Tubuhku yang panas mulai berani menggesek-gesek di atas tubuhnya.

"Yah seperti itu, kau makin pintar, Hinata."

Suara desahan kami pun semakin tak terkendali.

* * *

Tok ... tok ... tok ... tok ... tok ... tok.

Suara ketukan di depan pintu Naruto-kun terdengar tak terkendali. Membuat kami kaget setengah mati.

"Naruto ... apa yang sedang kaulakukan?"

Tok...tok... tok.. tok... tok.

"Kau dengan siapa, cucuku?"

"Nenek Mito!" Naruto- _kun_ langsung berjengit dan menyingkirkanku dari atas tubuhnya.

"Rapikan gaunmu Hinata." Naruto- _kun_ mundar-mandir di dalam kamarnya seperti pemuda stres saja. Dia mencari kausnya di dalam lemari, "Jangan diam saja Hinata!" Dia menghampiriku lalu membenarkan rambutku yang agak berantakan dengan jemarinya, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apa kita ketahuan Naruto- _nii_? Apa kita akan dimarahi?"

"Ssstt ... tenanglah aku akan menanggung semuanya. Kau tak perlu khawatir, sudah jangan menangis, kalau kau menangis semuanya akan bertambah gawat."

Aku mengangguk tapi tetap saja tak bisa menghentikaan air mataku yang menyeruak kelaur. Kulihat Naruto- _kun_ menarik napas pasrah. Lalu mengecupi kedua kelopak mataku untuk menenangkanku, secara ajaib air mataku memang berhenti. Namun rasa takut masih menguasai hatiku.

"Naru- _chan_ , cepat buka pintunya," suara cerewet Nanek Mito makin terdengar keras.

"Ada apa, _Kaasan_? Kenapa begitu ribut, mungkin Naruto- _chan_ sedang tertidur pulas." Terdengar suara Kushina- _baasan_ di luar.

"Apanya yang tertidur pulas, jelas-jelas kudengar suara aneh berasal dari kamar anakmu."

Jantungku makin berdebar mendengar perdebatan mereka.

"Apa maksud, Ibu?" Itu suara Minato- _jiisan_.

"Tadi aku dengar ada suara wanita juga dari dalam kamar Naru- _chan_. Mereka pasti sedang berbuat hal-hal aneh."

"Hal aneh apa, _Kaasan_?"

"Ah ... pokoknya suruh mereka keluar dulu. Naru- _chan_ , ayo cepat keluar?" suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar.

"Naruto- _chan_ , sebaiknya kau cepat keluar, Nak!"

Kami pun keluar dengan bergandengan tangan. Kutahan tangisanku sebisa mungkin.

"Eh! Siapa perempuan berwajah Sadako ini?"

Wanita tua keriput itu menunjuk wajahku, "Huweeee ..." Aku tak tahan dikatai Sadako, apalagi yang mengatakan nenek-nenek yang wajahnya lebih menyeramkan dariku.

Malam itu juga aku dan Naruto- _kun_ disidang oleh kedua keluarga kami. Aku benar-benar takut, apalagi jika melihat wajah Nenek Mito yang galak, dia seolah mau memakanku bulat-bulat, di mata Nenek Mito akulah yang salah, dia pikir aku telah merayu cucu kesayangannya itu. Huh! Dia tidak tahu saja kalau Naruto- _kun_ itu _Mr_. _Pervert_ yang sangaaaat berbahaya.

Sudahlah ..., sampai di sini dulu ceritaku, _bye_ , _bye_.

* * *

 _Note_ : Jika ada kesalahan ketik tolong dikoreksi, ya? Dan jika ada yang kurang paham dari alurnya silahkan diutarakan juga, agar saya bisa meraba-raba kembali cerita yang _miss_ untuk dituliskan di episode berikutnya. Mohon bantuannya.

Oh, ya! Ini masih _flashback_ , siapa sangka _flashback_ akan memakan alur cerita begitu panjang, bahkan kemungkinan episode berikutnya masih _flashback_.

Hinata dan Nenek Mito baru ketemu sudah tidak akur. Aku menambahkan dua karakter lagi, makin pusing dung! Gaara akan jadi orang ke empat antara hubungan Naruto-Hinata-Sakura. Di sisi Naruto ada Sakura, di sisi Hinata ada Gaara, adil kan? Wakakaka.

 _Special thanks to_ : semua pembaca, baik dari kubu Hinata Lover, ataupun NarutoHinata Lover, dan Hinata-cent. (Aku ngga yakin ada pembaca dari Sakura-cent mau baca cerita ini, hahaha) Ah ... sebenarnya saya sudah menulis nama akun yang muncul di review tapi kertas catatannya hilang, jadi tidak bisa menyebutkannya satu-persatu.


End file.
